PROPOSAL: Funding is sought for the preparation and publication for an historical monograph, The Early History of Nuclear Medicine at Berkely Physicists, Physicians and the Medical Application of Scientific Innovations. OBJECTIVES: 1. To write a history of the origin and first twenty years (1935-1955) of nuclear medicine at Berkeley and its interactions with the University of California Medical School in San Francisco. 2. To use nuclear medicine of this period at Berkeley as a case study to examine certain issues of general importance in medical history: (a) the developmental characteristics of a new medical field, (b) the relationship between basic scientific research and medical practice, (c) the ethical climate of medicine between 1935 and 1955. METHODS: The narrative history of nuclear medicine at Berkely will be based mainly on primary source material in the Bancroft Library at the University of California, Berkeley. By September 1980 this material will consist of 1. tape-recorded and transcribed interviews with approximately seventeen Berekely medical physicists and 2. extensive documentation relating to medical physics and nuclear medicine at Berkeley. Additional primary source material is available at Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory and the Medical School in San Francisco. Secondary sources on the three issues mentioned above will be studied to help in determining the wider context within which certain developments in nuclear medicine at Berkeley occurred.